Going with the Flow
by Ren.Mazda
Summary: just a songfic, my first one.A slightly differentuniverse with my 'Dearly Beloved' fanfic. Instead of Hojo Rin giving Ryosuke the nudge, a more passionate person will give him the green flag.Rated T for censord swearing.


Disclamer: I don't own Initial D, for more disclaimers at author's note.

* * *

><p>Going with the flow<p>

Songfic: Flow by Daiki Kasho

Vocal: Jonathan Underdown

P.O.V: Takahashi brothers

Warning: Some canon appearance of read life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Behind those eyes a storm beckons wide<strong>_

_**Start to reach out, but pull back inside**_

A dream, Takahashi Ryouske doesn't even believe dreams at all. He believes in manageable goals. Looking back in high school, his perception had changed dramatically. Then he was a firm believer of dreams, even imagined himself becoming a different person. Hanging out with his friends he remembers every little conversation he had with them. After hitting his second junior year their conversation centers on schooling, careers and future. His friends seem quite sensible when one of the senpai declares boldly to be a game designer. To Ryosuke at the time it seem pointless, he couldn't be anyone other than a doctor. Even if he did his father would voluntold him to be a specialist. It is the same senpai that got him curious of him drawing something on the other day.

It was just another ordinary day outside in spring. Their group always hang out up on the school roof. Today it seems everyone is 'busy' entertaining their girl-friend. The pale skinned youth spots one of his senpai sitting on the ground his back leaning on a railing. The senpai might have sense his presence looks up from his drawing and sees one of 'intellectual' from his group of friends. The senpai a dark skinned youth wearing a speckles white T-shirt and dark blue jeans. He is just a year shy ahead from Ryosuke as his senior.

"Ah Takahashi-kun come and see this, I want your constructive criticism on this."

_**Another day (another day)**_

Ryosuke came a bit closer and sat next to his senpai. "So Kazunori-senpai what do you want me to criticize about?" Kazunori hands Ryosuke his sketchbook and a black and white photograph of a Toyoda Trueno Sprinter. He opens the sketchbook to see an 'almost' replica of the photograph.

_**I'm sitting by as if it's almost gone, should I have done more?**_

_**Will I stay (I stay?)**_

Kazunori watches Ryosuke analyzing the picture for any obvious flaws. _The contrast is not bad but the highlight areas should be much whiter. The perspective is slightly off by a bit; the wheels need to be worked more._ The older student sees the younger making small circles indicating where the picture could be improved. Satisfied he hands back the picture and the sketchbook back to his friend.

"Where you really thinking about being a game designer?" he asked as Kazunori checks over the points where Ryosuke had circled.

"Nah..Actually I'm merely floating. He stretches his body after being cramped into the same position for hours. I couldn't tell whether or not a game designer or being a professional racing driver."

_**Look inside myself I never wish I could just let myself go**_

_**FLOWING!**_

_**Just stayin' on your mind**_

From what his friends had said they 'diagnosed' him as 'corrupted'. Since he had seen Kazunori-senpai kept drawing whenever they have free time. He had tried to keep his enthusiasm to the minimum, but it turns out he was hooked and looking forward to driving. Since then a tiny seed of doubt of whether or not forgetting his 'assigned' route to a different route. Kazunori probably noticed this and invited him one lunch break for a walk.

_**MOVING!**_

_**That I could speed of sound**_

_**FLOWING!**_

_**What's the possibility…made of inside a beating heart? **_

Ryosuke takes a looks at 1981 yearbook. Black and white photograph litters with his year's school photo. A small doodle of the Mazda SA22C sighed by Kazunori-senpai. Thanks to his curiosity of cars and mechanics he is literally 'hooked' on that particular car.

_**Inside of the this emotion, a storm**_

_**Weakness you never thought could be yours**_

_**So much to lose (much to lose)**_

"Ah..Takahashi-kun you worry too much.." The youth whom Kazunori had known has become quite a celebrity at his high school career. They had met his father on one occasion and he had respects for the man, but sometime he pities his friend already being forced on bigger responsibilities.

"I'm sure you can juggle more things at a time."

"But..I don't understand what should what I do? Otuo-san had said it would be better if you are a doctor and take over the family business."

_**But there's so much more to gain, I wish I could trust myself more**_

_**Deep down inside (down inside)**_

"Like what some people say…It is better to go with the flow, than let the flow go. Still all the decisions that you make they are yours not your father's. And besides he added before Ryosuke can interrupt him you might even learn something that you might never learn at the right environment."

After a few more words exchanged Kazunori left Akagi High school and makes his way to the real world. That was the last time since they heard or seen Yamauchi Kazunori for a good short years.

_**I know that the answer's there in front of me, moving with the flow!**_

_**FLOWING!**_

_**Just stayin' on your mind**_

University life is just another start of his life. He is still hadn't decided what to do with his life. Now it seems too late to turn back from the route he had taken. He had chosen a white Mazda RX-7 Savanna infiniti because it was something that strongly attracted him to take it. Not that he very regretted at all. Too mused in his thoughts he had nearly fails to see someone tapping on his car window. He rolls down the window to see a man with black curvy shoulder length.

_**MOVING!**_

_**That I could speed of sound**_

"Hey this beauty is yours?" Ryosuke nodded, slightly warily at the stranger's company.

"Yes she is quite attracting." The man chuckles but quickly recovers when the youth refused to look at him. In truth Ryosuke is slightly embarrassed by this encounter, ever since Kazunori-senpai graduated he hadn't expressed his true passion about cars.

_**FLOWING!**_

_**What's the possibility? **_

"Say you are a medical student too and well..isn't break going to ended like in 5 minutes?" Ryosuke glanced at the silver watch on his left arm. Silently cursed as the man is right about the time he is going to be late. The man backed away as the driver's side door opens. Hey I know a short cut to get there faster."

Ryosuke didn't bother asking how but follows him never the less his instincts hadn't stopped him yet.

"I'm Hojo Rin 4th year medical student." he said as they streak passed many detours to the lecture halls.

_**FLOWING!**_

_**Of you saying I should be killed?**_

"I'm Takahashi Ryouske 1st year medical student." panted Ryosuke as they reached the lecture hall. He is just a few minutes earlier and Rin seem to size him up with a calculating glaze.

_**(Just want to see) **_

_**(Will I be free?)**_

"Hey..Let's meet at the cafeteria just by the window." Rin said as Ryosuke is about to open those heavy wooden doors.

"Okay."

_**FLOWING!**_

_**What's the possibility? **_

_**FLOWING!**_

_**Of you saying I should be killed?**_

_**(Just want to see) **_

_**(Will I be free?)**_

_**Open my eyes, I just want to see!**_

Just a shy of two years later the night on Mt Akagi is very silent. Well almost too quiet. _Let's fix that._ Thought Ryosuke as he plunged his right foot towards the accelerator. Which gave him a rush of adrenaline floods his blood vessels and earns him a gasped from the passenger seat next to him. Keisuke's face is the color of ash. His eyes were diluted with fear of crashing at high speeds. Yes motorcycles did gaves him the thrill he was looking for but this time it's much more different. It's downright scary, he wanted to say something like 'get me out of this #%$ car'.

_**(Just want to see) **_

_**Erase this bleakness, will I be free?**_

_**(Will I be free?)**_

Now Ryosuke is no longer known as Akagi's White comet, but together with Keisuke they can achieve anything they can dream of. That is until their winning streak ins shattered by a mere teenage boy driving a old AE86. Watching Keisuke having a fit he ponders if he can extend the invitation to that teen.

_**Another day (another day)**_

_**I'm sitting by as if it's almost gone, should I have done more?**_

_**Will I stay (I stay?)**_

A couple years later Ryosuke now a successful graduated medical student lounges in the sitting room, his eyes unfocused staring at the T.V. and his posture relaxed after long years of stress. His racing career seems so short after 4 years, Akagi's White Comet, RedSuns #1 and Project was like a distant memory.

_**Look inside myself I never wish I could myself just let go**_

_**FLOWING!**_

_**Just stayin' on your mind**_

_**MOVING!**_

_**That I could speed of sound**_

Five years later both Keisuke and Takumi makes a huge splash in the motoring industry. After many years of training, trimming their raw instincts with technical knowledge and acknowledges they are still teammates but the sense of rivalry strengths not to the extent they will fight each other but a mutual agreement.

After those five years Ryosuke picks up the phone to see a text message.

_**FLOWING!**_

_**Every shred of me…**_

Hey Takahashi-kun..Not wait it's Ryosuke-sensei now right? You see I need your help on something…Pls come to Tokyo for a surprise. I'm sure that old passion of yours is still there.

Yamauchi Kazunori

P.S: Do you give your specs of your old FC? You know for reference?

_**BLOWING!**_

_**To melt into the stream**_

* * *

><p>an:No I am not dead. Just found this great song by just listening to it makes me have his plot bunny (again). Like I said I been and always be a fan of the Gran Turismo franchise. What Ryosuke will be checking out is the demo of Gran Turismo in 1996. Yamauchi Kazunori you are a brilliant genius!

I don't own Polyphony Digital or any games they developed.


End file.
